


Disappointed

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Disappointed

Clint was disappointed.   
Shield was supposed to be a second chance.   
A path to redemption.   
A new life.   
Instead it turned out to be full of snakes,   
Who got even more blood on his hands.   
He feels guilty.   
He dragged Natasha into this,  
After making her a,promise of a new life.   
He is angry that many people he knows are Hydra.  
Some of his friends.   
The only consolation he gets,  
Some agents who died during New York were Hydra too.

Clint knows he will miss Shield.   
But part of him isn't grieving.   
He is free.   
Now he can devote himself to the thing he likes,   
Being an Avenger.  
He will help Natasha,   
But he knows she will want to forge her own path.  
But he will apologise first,   
For dragging her into this mess.


End file.
